


This type of love isn't rational (is it?)

by ohmymai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Atsumu wanted to treat Kiyoomi as royalty, Bickering, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Cuddles after sex, Detective!Omi, Jewely Thief!Atsumu, Kinda, M/M, NSFWsktsfluffweek2021, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Roleplay, Teasing, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymai/pseuds/ohmymai
Summary: It's always like this. Miya Atsumu, jewelry thief, always comes to him after his robberies, shows up at his place, then proceed to explain in awful detail how he had stolen whatever jewel was this time and Kiyoomi could only listen without throwing fists at him—he had tried, read: he had failed—, Atsumu gives him all the details that could put him in jail but would never do because Kiyoomi had no way of proving it.It's also always like this. If Atsumu is a bad jewelry thief that he's supposed to arrest, why sohot?Kiyoomi is a man of justice, but a man nonetheless and the reminder of past amazing nights is enough to let him say 'fuck it' and indulge himself to drown in Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	This type of love isn't rational (is it?)

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing okay with fluff but haha rivals to lovers, hero/villain au got me in horny jail 
> 
> I mean Hero/Villian can also be interpreted as detective/thief right?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Day 3: Rivals to lovers/ Hero/Villian AU

The warm water pouring over him in the shower does a poor job in easing his headache, at least he can feel his shoulders relax under the welcoming pressure of it, he stills a hand on the wall in front of him and tries to relax. Job has been killing him, especially since he is the one and only investigator for this multiple cases of jewelry thefts around the city.

He regrets the day he had complained to his superiors about it, but well, Kiyoomi is a man of justice, that's it, and his superior's decision to start to ignore all of the thefts for jewelry was sickening. Why ignore them though? Well, because most of them had been committed by the same man, said man tent to steal from every imaginable place, he had gone through small jewelry stores, big department stores, and today was just the big cherry in the top: he had stolen not less than from the city's museum, specifically, from the exhibition of old royal jewelry. You would think that's a big deal, the matter was, this theft returned everything in less than a week after he stole it in the first place, he had an impeccable technique, and no matter how much time Kiyoomi spent looking for footage, a strand of hair, his fingerprints, it was vain, there was never anything. His superiors had gotten tired, and the things returned equally as mysterious so they didn't have to worry, yeah? Well, Kiyoomi couldn't stand that. Foolishly, he had tried to make them think twice about his decision, they were few but there were actual cases that could be solved and that's how he ended up being in charge of **all** jewel thefts, great.

Just today, the city's museum had called them for the missing piece on their exhibition, an old white gold, pearls, and diamonds tiara that used to be of some member of the royal family, they didn't even sound worried when reporting it, they explained how there was no footage or signs of breakout so they already knew it was coming back and Kiyoomi knew too but he had spent his entire day on the museum, desperately trying to find an explanation, clue to the case. Nothing.

He turned off the water, stepping out of the shower just to find his entire bathroom filled with steam, he couldn't even breathe from how humid the air was and he grunted and fought a cough, that will be reflecting on his water bill for sure.

Kiyoomi steps out of the shower, a towel draping over his hips and one around his shoulders, drying off his curls. He is welcomed into the rest of his apartment with a cold breeze, understandable since he had been showering in nearly boiling water, he dressed simply, a pair of shorts and a tank top, and after taking a hard and cold slice of pizza from his fridge, he plumps into his sofa. 

The TV doesn’t provide anything good to watch, it never did, but on stressful days like this, he misses when his only worries were  watering his plants, getting mad at the TV for not having something to watch, and ending on binge-watching another conspiracy theories documentary. As soon as he’s comfy, pizza crumbs still on his face, sleepiness tears down on him, eyelids getting heavy in sleep, and the voices on TV getting more than a murmur that lulls him until he’s asleep.

* * *

Creeks on his floor and the sound of a camera shutter wakes him up. 

“I wouldn’t move so suddenly, Omi-kun. What if it falls and you have to explain why you have tiny diamonds scattered all over your house?”  he gets woken up by a man sitting on his coffee table, dark slacks hugging his long legs crossed together, and white plain shirt opened till his mid-chest, topped by a black blazer, dressing as formal as if he was attending the museum gala where he can steal precious gems, holding a smirk on his beautiful face and a phone—his phone—on his hand. 

“ _‘It’_?” he repeats, clearing his throat to fight off the sleepiness of his voice. 

It's always like this. Miya Atsumu, jewelry thief, always comes to him after his robberies, it started a while back before he was put in charge of his cases—this was part of the reasons for being so against letting him run free—, the thief would show up on his place, he would calmly approach, then proceed to explain in awful detail how he had stolen whatever jewel was this time and Kiyoomi could barely listen without throwing fists at him—he had tried, read: he had failed—, Atsumu gives him all the details that could put him in jail but would never do because Kiyoomi had no way of proving it.

“Lift yer chin and put on a smile for me, Omi'' he says with a sly grin. That’s when Kiyoomi notices it, the small added weight on top of his head, and he grunts, of course, Atsumu had to steal something and not only had the audacity to show up on his apartment with the stolen item but also leave evidence that Kiyoomi was in contact with said stolen item.

“Putting my DNA in your stolen shit again?” he clenches his teeth, he could be charged for this, but again, this isn’t the first time Atsumu has done shit like this and he knows it won’t be the last. 

“I’m always sure to erase tracks from you when I get them back, don’t I?” Atsumu puts the phone down and he sprawls on the table in front of him, the glint on his eyes is dangerous, all dark and lustful, Kiyoomi shivers because he  _ knows _ how their nights go. “Plus, I think it looks beautiful on ya, maybe you can keep it”

“You’re delusional, Miya” he says and as he goes to take it off his head, Atsumu is faster than him and cages him in, his wrist being held by Atsumu’s hand, looking up to him is a mistake, because all Atsumu’s gaze tells him is hunger and he can’t help but hold on his breath as he knows he’ll be the perfect meal for him. 

“'Miya'?” he asks with a lustful glint on his eyes, voice low and breath dancing over his lips. “Last time it was _‘daddy’_ ” he feels his face heating up at the reminder, Kiyoomi grunts —in annoyance or arousal, he doesn’t know, maybe both. 

“Be a good princess and leave it on yer pretty head” Atsumu grins, smug, and it shouldn’t be making his dick twitch in interest but like hell it is. 

It's also always like this. He had lost lots of hours of sleep thinking if it was the right thing to do, which has to be wrong but why is Atsumu so good-looking then? If Atsumu is a bad jewelry thief that he's supposed to arrest, why so hot? Kiyoomi is a man of justice, but a man nonetheless and the reminder of past amazing nights is enough to let him say 'fuck it' and shut his brain to just lean in and kiss him, tangling his hand on blonde locks of hair to pull him in, details of the robbery will be damned, they're not useful on his job anyways.

Atsumu's lips are soft, warm and they taste suspiciously of strawberry, Kiyoomi hums at it, engulfing the giggle that nearly escapes the blonde's lips, his mouth is pliant and he pushes into it,  Atsumu kisses him as if his life depended on it, biting on his lips and pushing his tongue into his mouth, tasting every inch of him with expertise. And as his mouth is demanding, his hands are touching him with such delicacy it feels almost wrong, harsh fingertips caressing his jawline, brushing curls away from his face, the other one went from restraining him to intermingling their fingers together. 

Kiyoomi is breathless when Atsumu parts away, head dizzy and flushed cheeks stare back at the man he’s supposed to arrest. Atsumu’s thumb brushes against his cheek almost tenderly pushing his head aside to leave a trail of kisses on his jawline, going down into his neck where he starts sucking, licking, and biting on his skin, he tugs at his hair gently, humming to encourage him into continuing further, he knows this whole thing is an indulgence so there’s no harm in letting himself enjoy Atsumu’s sensual touch of his lips, the fingers of his hand inside his shirt, making goosebumps rise as he strokes his abs. 

“Can I take you to bed, yer Majesty?”

_Oh_. So this is where it's going. He wants to laugh, Atsumu could have just asked if he wanted role-play sex, but as he had done with the others—that pearl necklace, the sapphire ring, the gold and emerald bracelet, the list goes on—he had to go petty and stole invaluable goods to ornament him with. But well, if they're gonna play this game, he's gonna make up for it.

“Carry me then” he whispers against his lips, wrapping his arms around his neck, smirking at the glint on Atsumu’s delightful eyes, as if he was waiting for him to say just that. 

Atsumu scoops him out of the sofa onto his arms, he holds for dear life while also trying to regain some balance because he knows he already fucked up by fucking with a criminal, but he’ll be  _ truly fucked _ if he breaks this stupid invaluable tiara—that it was supposed to be on exhibition on the city’s museum and definitely not on his head—, Atsumu nibbles on his neck and blindly carries him to the bedroom, strong hands holding his naked thighs, nails digging on his skin, he knows his way around his house almost as good as he knows all the scape routes on his elected robbery spot, been here enough times to find the bedroom while sucking hickeys down his neck. 

Atsumu lets him down softly on the bed and proceeds to slide his clothes out of him, undressing under Kiyoomi’s attentive gaze, Kiyoomi doesn't know how the act of folding his coat makes him look sexy but it does, Atsumu's fingers unbutton his white shirt slowly and the asshole actually smirks when he catches his eye and he has to take his eyes away from those perfectly sculpted abs, off of amazing pecs and the mouth-watering half-hard on Atsumu. 

“Like what you see, princess?” the wink doesn’t help Kiyoomi’s case, Atsumu is too hot for his own good.

“I hate your _fucking_ mouth sometimes” 

“Ya love my mouth,” he says stepping closer to the bed. “Love the things I can do with it” then Atsumu  _ kneels _ in front of him, taking his leg carefully on his hands and letting his lips place kisses on his calf, nibbling lightly. “In fact, ya love _fucking_ my mouth” Kiyoomi’s breath hitches because he knows it's true, he longs for the feeling of Atsumu's wet tongue dragging along his shaft, he finds himself at night chasing after his release with the thought of Atsumu's fucked out face when he makes him gag on his cock. There's no lie, so when the kissing on his legs climbs up onto his thighs, he lifts his hips barely so Atsumu can tug his shorts down and off his body, Atsumu settles between his thighs and gently grabs his cock, leaning in so his breath tickles his skin, Kiyoomi wants to grunt at the barely-there feeling. 

"Mmm, I like it better when you are pestering me, Kiyoomi-kun" 

"I'm not gonna contribute to your degradation kin—,  _ ohfuck _ " Atsumu looks him straight in the eye when he starts to lick at his head, the fucker has the audacity to grin and it shouldn't be turning him on even more but it is, his dick twitches in Atsumu's hand making his arousal obvious but he can too be a brat so he tugs harshly on his hair. "Little shit" 

"Don't be mad at me, your Highness" he purrs, pumping his dick with a fake pout on his lips, he has no right acting innocent while twisting his wrist just right, so he just relaxes onto the bed, leaning on his elbow, he grips Atsumu's hair tight and makes him look him in the eye. 

"Suck me off properly" he orders and Atsumu's eyes shine, he looks too eager, too excited to just be sucking him off but it only makes his dick harden. 

"My pleasure, yer Majesty" Atsumu licks it from base to the tip, leaning to give open-mouthed kisses on his skin until he is fully hard under his ministrations, the hand on his hair tugs at it, pushing his head deeper, wanting to choke Atsumu on his dick for once but he refuses to just sink into him. 

“Stop teasing” he grunts and Atsumu just winks before sucking the tip in, swirling his tongue against him, hot wet mouth welcomes Kiyoomi and he sighs in relief, Atsumu hums around him and he knows he is about to pull out to tease him again so he holds him in place, hips lifting a little to push himself deeper into his mouth, “I said suck me off properly, didn’t you heard?” it comes out breathless, more like a plea than an order, surprisingly, Atsumu doesn’t resist, he blinks at him in surprise but doesn’t sense any kind of discomfort on him, he feels his lips creep up in a grin. “That’s what I thought, keep going” he can see the lustful glint on Atsumu’s eyes and he allows him to move freely now, tugging on his hair only when Atsumu sinks so deep that he hears him gag, bobbing his head just right that he engulfs him in his heat. Kiyoomi still wants to feel in control, Atsumu practically gave control over the situation by putting a tiara on him and calling him like royalty, but with Atsumu’s mouth so pliant for him to fuck it feels more as if he is the one under control, not even if he’s the one bucking his hips up, the one stretching perfectly soft lips and making him drool, this just seems as if it’s exactly what Atsumu wanted, eyes filled with unshed tears look up at him before he hollows his cheeks and—

“Atsumu!” he whines, head thrown back, he can feel the tiara slip off his head and into the bed, Atsumu grunts, the rumble of his throat only makes him moan, still as he is feeling like in fucking heaven, Atsumu pulls out. 

“Get this off and get that on, I'll go for lube” he says, voice hoarse and lips shiny with spit, tugging at Kiyoomi’s shirt and pointing at the tiara on the bed before running out of the room. 

Kiyoomi complies with the clothes, but running his fingers over round pearls and shiny diamonds it’s like coming back to reality, he shouldn’t be fucking a wanted man, no matter how hot he is or how good his cock fills him up every time, what’s worse it’s that his job is to look for him and he has him right here in bed, it could be all over now but as Atsumu comes back and pouts at seeing him starting at the tiara he feels nothing but  _ want _ . 

“Put it on” Atsumu whines, like a baby, he scoffs. 

“Why the insistence?” he asks even if he has more important matters on hand, like Atsumu slicking up his fingers with copious amounts of lube as he likes it. 

“Well, you’re beautiful already, but ya look gorgeous on jewelry, Omi Omi” Atsumu leans down on him, placing a single kiss on his stomach before smiling at him, reaching for the tiara to put it back on his head, his smile is blinding, it’s cute, too cute for the setting they’re in. Kiyoomi feels his heart leap at the blunt compliment, he ignores it in favor of pulling Atsumu into a kiss again, he buries the warmth feeling overtaking his body and wills it to be of pure arousal, Kiyoomi shoves his tongue inside his mouth, it's feverishly, filthy, he can taste himself on his mouth and his chin covers in their spit but Kiyoomi can't find in himself to care as he wraps his arms around the thief's neck and pulls him in, Atsumu barely lifts himself on his arm as he bites onto his lip, moans at the feel of fingers dancing on his thighs, sinking onto his skin, nails digging on them. He backs out for air, body shivering with his desire for Atsumu. 

“By the way,” he starts, his voice loses that sweet tint it had had when he complimented him, low and lustful, speaking while their lips brush against each other. “The lube wasn’t in its place, ya being doin’ nasty things by yerself, right?” Kiyoomi stares at him blankly, he cannot deny nor agree to the statement, not like he keeps rolling the bottle around the house because work gets tiring and he can only think that Atsumu drives him crazy there and also when he's fucking his hole like there's no tomorrow. “ _Filthy princess_ ” the blonde smiles proudly, knowing how much he affects him, then he prods at his hole, feeling him immediately tense up at the feeling. 

“Relax for me, babe” the pet name takes him off guard—yeah, he has called him degrading names and the few ones that weren't those are just to mock him, but there was no teasing as Atsumu called him  _ that— _ he stares at Atsumu, there’s a glint of embarrassment for the slip-up that he tries to cover with a grin, he’s about to protest when a finger slides inside him, he groans at the intrusion. Atsumu kisses him as he starts slipping in and out of him, getting him to relax into his arms, Kiyoomi kisses back lazily, allowing his hands to trail down Atsumu’s back, following the scars on his skin with gentle fingertips, the question on how everyone was made gets to the back of his head when two fingers slip in him in time. 

“‘Tsumu, _fuck_ , warn me first” he groans even as he moans at the scissoring motions stretching him deliciously, Atsumu just pecks at his parted lips with a grin. Kiyoomi frowns finding himself grasping into Atsumu’s hair, pulling him down for a kiss, wet and messy, Atsumu’s lips allow him to drown out his moans inside his mouth, biting at Atsumu’s lower lip as the stretch of his fingers scissoring him gets delicious, hips pushing down against them.

“More?” he doesn’t even care for the cheeky smile on his lips, he just nods— another night Atsumu would make him lose his mind first, riling him up until he’s tearing up and sobbing, begging for him to hurry up and fuck him—, tonight, Atsumu complies and slides a third finger in, rewarded by a low moan. “Anything for you, princess”

Kiyoomi whines, Atsumu’s praise going straight to his dick, every kiss on his chest making him fall deeper into pleasure, relaxing so his fingers can go deeper in harsher thrusts, curling so so close to his prostate, his legs are trembling against Atsumu’s sides, Atsumu’s teeth graze his nipples at the same time he presses against his prostate and he nearly screams for the feeling. 

“More, more, ‘Tsumu” he is grinding back against Atsumu’s fingers practically fucking himself on them, whining as they repeatedly abuse his prostate. “I’m—I’m ready, I can take it just— _ fuckrightthere— _ fuck me, fuck me” he chants, as good as Atsumu’s fingers are he wants to feel him deep inside him, to be filled by him, to lose his mind as he fucks him, he wants nothing more but to cum to Atsumu’s dick alone. 

“I’ll give ya just that, you can ride my cock until ya pass the fuck out” Atsumu groans, and his eyes grow wide, maybe there are more things he had been saying out loud without realizing it. 

He nearly sobs at the loss of his fingers but then Atsumu is in the bed next to him and tugs at his wrist so he can settle on his lap, Kiyoomi moans, feeling Atsumu’s hard dick pressing between his asscheeks, he smiles down at him, teasingly, before moving his hips against him, feeling the drag of his cock sliding on his ass, Atsumu groans so he presses harder to feel Atsumu’s hands grabbing his hips, pushing him to move faster, needier until he is rutting in top of them. 

“Omi, Omi, please, c’mon” Atsumu moans, his eyes roll back when Kiyoomi’s hand reaches behind and grabs his cock, now slick with the lube trickling down his hole. 

“‘Omi’? Minutes ago it was _‘yer Majesty’_ ” Atsumu would have laughed if the man above him wasn’t looking so sexy on top, grinning at him teasingly with a hand pumping his cock and lining up with his hole. 

“Ya smug gorgeous bas _ —ah! _ ” Kiyoomi sinks on him without a warning, his back arches beautifully as he lets out a moan at the way he's deliciously stretched open by his cock, it's always too much at first so he just relishes on the feeling of Atsumu shivering beneath him, the grip on his hips tightening to hold him in place to avoid him to start bouncing on his dick before he is ready. 

Atsumu lets out a shaky sigh, taking in the sight that Kiyoomi is: dick already leaking pre-come on his defined abs, the pale skin of his chest flushed bright from arousal, the tiny hickeys he has left on him, the pair of plump lips that Kiyoomi is biting to keep his moans low, the way his eyes squeeze shut, the little frown between his eyebrows that made the little twin moles on his forehead to twist and soft curls sticking to his sweaty skin. On the other hand, Kiyoomi is tight as hell, he clenches around him deliciously, the hot, wet feeling is maddening, and Atsumu wants nothing more than to rail him until he is nothing more than moans, tears, and drool, screaming his name as he keeps marking his body, but Atsumu is also patient and gives him the time he needs to adjust to his cock.

"Look at you" Atsumu whispers, hand running down his side gently, hearing Kiyoomi’s shaky breath as he does so. "You looks so good, you feel so good" 

“‘Tsumu so big” he whispers back, slowly rutting against him, moaning at the sensation instantly. 

“I know, princess, just like you like it” one of his hands strokes the small on his back before grabbing a handful of his ass, kneading it, Atsumu moans. “Kiyoomi,  _ please, please, move, gorgeous” _

Atsumu is not one to ask, he always makes him cry and beg for release—Kiyoomi could almost believe he was kind of a sadist— Atsumu  _ takes, takes, and takes _ , but now being the one in power...it feels amazing, it's intoxicating how Atsumu is the one now at his mercy and he's going to tear him apart just as Atsumu likes to do with him. He pants as he starts moving, rising up on his knees until Atsumu's cock almost slips out of him, slowly at first, feeling the burning sensation of the stretch becomes mind-numbing pleasure as his rhythm becomes steady, using his hands on Atsumu's chest to push back against him harsher, deeper, Atsumu's dick is rubbing all the right places and he can't help but ride him harder. 

“Atsumu, _ah, ah_ , Atsumu” he clenches down on him, the hand on his ass squeezes harder until he's sure he'll have the mark of his hand tomorrow but the thought only makes him moan. " _ Yes, yes, yes" _

"Omi, Omi, ya feel so good, fuck" Atsumu moans, head thrown back against the mattress as he grips his hips to urge him to move faster. Kiyoomi's tights burn from the effort but the only thing that matters is his release building upon him, his stomach clenching as Atsumu's hand closes around his leaking cock, he smears the precum at the tip and starts to stroke his dick, which makes him sob at the sensation, it's a good kind of too much and it encourages him to go faster, meeting Atsumu's thrusts with every fall of his hips. 

He leans down to kiss him, Atsumu is quick to respond, tongue swirling around with his own as he keeps jerking him off, every move from his hand and aimed thrust against his prostate makes him scream in pleasure, he can feel tears starting to build upon his eyes as he feels closer to finally burst. Kiyoomi doesn’t care that the stupid tiara is slipping off his head but Atsumu apparently does because his hand tangles into his dark curls and restrain the tiara in place. 

"Such a fucking good princess, riding me like a desperate whore" 

“Atsumu'' he keens, grinding harder against him, he should be focusing on making him come, not on the stolen jewelry, his constant moaning keeps him from complaining. “I’m so close,  _ so so close, _ 'Tsumu.” he whimpers as Atsumu’s hand doesn’t hesitate and starts moving faster, fisting his cock, and Kiyoomi fucks against him desperately looking for release, just as he’s about to reach sweet bliss, Atsumu’s hand moves away. “Fuck—fucking asshole” he sobs, frustrated, glaring at him through damp eyelashes. 

“Ya said that you’ll come from my cock alone, Omi, I want to watch ya squirm until yer cummming all over yerself, _yer Majesty_ ” 

Kiyoomi feels a tear roll down his cheek, frustration washing over him, Atsumu only fixes the tiara on his head and he swaps away the hand trying to whip away his tears only to start bouncing on Atsumu’s dick again, trying to regain his orgasm as he feels fingers twisting his nipples, Atsumu’s smirk is playful but as he sinks down onto him the only thing that flashes through the thief’s face is lust, Kiyoomi knows he’s just restraining himself to flip them over and fuck him into the bed, he groans at the idea, Atsumu's harsh grip on his hips as he buries his face onto the mattress, Atsumu fisting his hair to lift him up to hear his moans—and maybe it's time to beg for it.

"Atsumu, please" he whimpers, Atsumu's breath hitches and he just knows that he loves him like this, crying and impaled on his cock begging for  _ more, more, more _ . "Help me cum" he pleads, muscles straining from riding him but need begging him to keep fucking. "I need you to fuck me, please,  _ please _ " 

"Your Majesty, yer being so filthy, begging to be fucked hard, I could give ya what you want only if ya can ask nicely" the thief's hands lands heavily in his ass, the sound of the smack makes him jump more than the feel of it, still he hums appreciatively. 

"Please fuck me, Atsumu" 

"Better than that, Omi, use yer words" he says cheekily.

He grunts, he hates dirty talk or at least being the one dirty talking the other since he enjoys Atsumu doing it so much. Kiyoomi prepares as to what he's about to say and leans down next to his ear, the tiara just keeps up in his head now dangled in his hair, but he disregards the unpleasant feeling as he kisses Atsumu’s jaw and licks at the shell of his ear. 

"'Tsumu,” he pants, hot breath brushing against sensitive skin. “Fuck me, please” he continues to roll his hips taking Atsumu deeper, cock rubbing between their abs, Kiyoomi moans at the added pressure on his neglected cock. “Engrave the shape of your cock deep in my ass, I want to feel it tomorrow morning when you're gone,  _ fuck _ .” he chokes on a moan as Atsumu tugs on his hair and pulls, a high-pitch whine coming out instead. “I want you to fuck me  _ so, so _ bad" 

“Yer gonna feel me until next week, Omi, fuck” 

Atsumu flips them off rather gracefully to Kiyoomi’s amazement, his back is now against the bed and Atsumu is topping him in all fours and looking at him like he's about to be devoured, his dick slips off him and he can’t do anything more than whine and claw into Atsumu’s back, a silent plead to put it back in. The blonde chuckles, bracing himself on one hand and using the other to caress his cheek, thumb brushing against his lips. Kiyoomi’s tongue lolls out giving kitten-like licks until Atsumu pushes his finger into his mouth where he starts sucking, Atsumu’s eyes darken at the sight of pretty rosy lips closed around his thumb, Kiyoomi’s eyes shine with the phantom of tears from the build-up pleasure, long eyelashes sticking to each other as he blinks at him with the most seductive gaze he has ever seen. 

“I want to cum all over yer pretty face” Kiyoomi’s eyes widen, and nods rapidly making Atsumu chuckle, smearing his lips with saliva. “As you wish, your Majesty” 

Atsumu slides in on one go, grunting at the heat of Kiyoomi’s tight hole engulfing him, he grips his hips to lift his ass from the bed and starts ramming into him, slick sounds fill the room as their skin slaps together, Kiyoomi moans louder, he trashes onto the bed and fists at the sheets, bracing himself for Atsumu’s brutal pace. He can feel pure pleasure all over his body as he cries out Atsumu’s name like a mantra that only seems to encourage Atsumu for deeper, harsher thrusts, rubbing himself against his prostate repeatedly, release is so close that he starts to feel dizzy with pure arousal.

“Comin’, ‘Tsumu,  _ ah, ah, ‘Tsumu _ , I’m comin'”

“Then do, princess” 

Kiyoomi’s vision goes white, waves of pleasure crashing down on him as he spurts in between them, making a mess out of him, cum landing everywhere on his stomach and chest, he feels Atsumu slip out of him and he whines at the loss, his lashes stick due to pleasure tears forming in his eyes but he still opens them to take in the sight of Atsumu crawling up to him, dick on his hand as he jerks off.  _ I want to cum all over yer pretty face. _ He’s still too blissed-out to even consider how this is a bad idea but opens his mouth anyway, Atsumu moans at seeing him, letting him lick at the tip of his cock, increasing the rhythm of his wrist as he chases his own release, Kiyoomi’s name slips out of his lips when he finally tips over the edge, hot spurts of cum landing mostly on his tongue and cheeks, ones even on his bangs, Atsumu pants as he watches him, his fingers grab his chin and he lazily smiles. 

“Swallow, yer Highness” he does, a salty aftertaste still on his mouth when he opens again to show Atsumu how good he did swallowing his load, he leans on to him and takes his face on his hand, turning it to the side and licking a long stripe down his cheek, lapping at his own cum on his skin, it's filthy, wet and it's  _ hot _ . If he wasn't so tired he would definitely go for round two. Atsumu grins down at him playfully biting his cheek before letting him go, laying on the bed beside him with a laugh.

"Yer at least cleaner now"

"You're filthy" he mutters in response, looking at Atsumu who is already smiling at him, Kiyoomi decides to ignore the way his heart flutters at the sight. 

"Ya sound so fucked out that I don't believe yer mad, Omi-kun"

Kiyoomi sighs, tired, done with Atsumu's mouth and pleasantly satisfied, still when Atsumu gets off of the bed he feels the need to groan at the loneliness, he pushes himself up on his elbows and watches him exit the room, there’s an unpleasant feeling in this but he doesn’t have the strength to get on his feet right now. 

“Miya, you better be preparing a bath for me or I’ll—” what? arrest him? like he was supposed to do in the first place? His stomach sinks, but why does he expect more from Atsumu? Why does he  _ want _ more from him? He already knows the routine, they have amazing sex, sometimes for hours before both of them get exhausted and end up cuddling and falling asleep onto each other, then Kiyoomi would wake up feeling nasty, the only remnant of the night before being his skin sticky with sweat and sometimes cum, watching Atsumu getting up so easily it's new and he doesn't want to acknowledge that he doesn't like this new. 

“Ya want a whole bath?” Atsumu asks, a wet towel on his hands, Kiyoomi doesn’t want to dwell too much on the relief he feels when Atsumu comes back, flushing at the mere sight of him. “Damn, Omi-kun, ya look so hot” 

He scoffs.

“It’s the minimum you can do after coming all over myself” he teases, the wet towel lands on his stomach and he glares at Atsumu. 

“I was going to clean ya, but since ya like being an ass I’ll leave it to you” he crosses his arms like he is throwing a tantrum and he can help but smile lightly. 

“Take your shit then,” he says handing him over the tiara that is now resting on the bed beside his head. 

“I’ll bring you a necklace next, you didn’t take it off last time” he huffs out a laugh—not even bothering in trying to persuade him that there's not going to be a next time—, he had been too afraid to pull at the pearl necklace Atsumu had made him wear.

“Put it back on its place and clean me then” Atsumu’s eyes go wide and his posture softens as he sits back on the bed and takes it, making a show of putting it back on his head. 

“Yer the prettiest man I’ve seen, Omi Omi” the statement made out of a sexual context makes him blush, and Atsumu giggles with that, grabbing the towel and wiping him clean. 

Silence isn’t as awkward as he would have thought, it never is, not even after their first time together, and he lets Atsumu clean him as he watches him softly caress his body and every mark on it.

“So a bath, yer Highness?” Atsumu grabs his hand and kisses it, making him look away, annoyed, adorably flustered also. 

“Yeah”

Bath is nice, he and Atsumu sit together at the bathtub and he lets the blonde wash his hair, words don’t flow between them, like if they would pop the bubble they are in, at the end of the day this is a piece of reality that shouldn’t exist in the first place, they’re living on opposite sides of society and that brings a lot of differences between them, but right here, right now, it works. 

Atsumu is a fast sleeper which is bliss to Kiyoomi since he can turn around in his embrace and stare at Atsumu's features, he almost lifts a hand to trace at them, his nose, his lips, his long dark lashes, he truly is gorgeous. He stills his hand on top of Atsumu's chest and leaves a gentle kiss on his shoulder before muzzling closer and letting himself sleep. 

* * *

He feels Atsumu moving at some point, Kiyoomi grunts, he doesn't even open his eyes when he catches his wrist and pulls it into his lips to kiss at his palm. 

"'Tsumu" he calls out, voice hoarse with sleep. "Let me—Let's just stay like this a little longer"

Atsumu's hand slips from his grip and he frowns, well, it is as it is. Instead of slipping completely away, Atsumu's fingers intermingle with his own and he feels a kiss laced on his forehead. 

"Sure you don't want breakfast too, yer Highness?" Atsumu teases, he can almost hear the smirk on his voice. 

"Breakfast?" he wills himself to open his eyes, and the first thing he does is squeeze them shut again, it's too bright, almost as if it's—"Is it morning already?" he tries again, squeezes Atsumu's hand because it feels real, and when his eyes adjust, the brightness of the sun peeking up from his window is incomparable to the smile on Atsumu's face, hair poking in every direction and chest bare, he's real and he is still there. 

Kiyoomi almost tackles him back to bed, wraps his arms around his torso, and buries his face on his chest, feeling the giggle that comes out of Atsumu as he lands heavily on the bed, hand flying to drown on his curls. 

"What I'm getting from this is that yer gonna cook, right?" 

"Shush, just let me have this" 

Atsumu smiles, carding through tangled hair and lifting his head to place a kiss on top of his curls. 

"As you wish, your Majesty"

**Author's Note:**

> Syke, this is Kiyoomi's villain arc where he drops his job and becomes a thief with Atsumu to live their lives care-free and shit lol 
> 
> The end was kinda different, actually, Kiyoomi woke up to Atsumu gone but the tiara still in his place but as I found it funny it might have been cataloged as angsty so I went with this haha
> 
> The tiara is supposed to look like [ Lotus Flower Tiara](https://tiarasandtrianon.files.wordpress.com/2015/04/papyrus-lotus-flower-tiara.jpg?w=584)
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading y'all, kudos and comments are what I live for so please do if you like! <3 
> 
> Come say hi [tw](https://twitter.com/imjustreallysa2)! Take care, everyone <3


End file.
